


Fifty Shades of Kylo Ren

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, dom!hux, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at summaries. Basically, Kylo Ren is a crime boss and is trying to woo our Reader? I honestly have no idea where this is going. It's kind of similar to Fifty shades of Grey... if Mr. Grey were a crime boss. Hux and Phasma may show in later chapters. Or as soon as I figure out how I'm going to incorporate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crime Boss That Killed Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing with this. it was just supposed to be for my own personal pleasure that's why so many of my OCs are present. As of recent, however, Kylo Ren and Star Wars has captured my undivided attention, And Mr. Ren found his way into this... thing.
> 
> It was supposed to be a kylo ren/reader thing, but i ended up adding my own qualities and shit to the Reader. I don't know, bare with me here. There's some similarities to Fifty Shades (hence the title) except it's more of a crime boss Au? I guess? my head huts, I don't know. Use your imagination.
> 
> Before I forget, I don't want to call this a crossover, but my OCs are based off of characters from Transformers. Yet, I didn't want to tag that.
> 
> BItte, enjoy and leave comments... kind comments, Bitte. I can't take anything hateful 'cause you can't punch anyone through a laptop screen. and it doesn't help that it's not my laptop.
> 
> If anyone even reads this, I hope you enjoy and can look past any spelling or grammar errors. 
> 
> Danke!
> 
> *any foreign that may be incorrect, I apologize. I'm still learning.

"Oh shit," you gawked up at the skyscraper you were being escorted into. Handcuffed, no less.

You knew you should have listened to Ryan when he said not to go to the club that evening. However, just as you've always done, you didn't listen. You found yourself grinding on a man you didn't even know. Though he was really good looking. Or so you apparently thought in your drunken haze. The rest of the night was a blur. You woke up in the back of an SUV with the handcuffs around your wrist.

That brings you to where you're at now. Being lead through the glass doors of the building. The interior was nothing but gray walls, black tinted windows, and stark white furniture. Your taste, honestly. You never did have a colorful color wheel. All of your clothing was either Gray, black, or sometimes white. That evening, you chose to wear a knee length, black and white hounds tooth dress that flared at your waist. The dress went well with the interior of the building. Yet, you didn't. Every man present in the lobby glared right through you. More than likely recognizing you because of your fiancee. Because of your affiliation with one of the biggest crime bosses in the city, everyone hated you just as much as they hated Ryan. It never bothered you, however. Ryan said he'd always keep you safe. How wrong he was.

You were trapped in elevator with three men in matching black suits with white ties. They looked like mindless robots, standing so stoic around you. It was more than a little unsettling, to say the least.

"I'm not dangerous," you said to the man standing with his back to you. "The handcuffs aren't necessary. I'm not even armed." 

No reply. None of them even glanced at you in acknowledgment.

"Guess you won't even tell me what all of this is about," you murmured and glanced down at your scuffed heels. Hell, they must have dragged you out of the club to the SUV. 

A hundred and thirty floors later, the elevator doors gave way to a massive penthouse. The floors were black tiled, Spit shined so that every light and painting on the walls reflected on it's surface. Once you were lead through the Fourier, the tile floors were replaced with Stark white carpet that lined the lounge room floor. A fire place dominated the wall before you. To the right, was nothing but a wall of glass. The New York City scape was at your feet as you stood in the lounge room. At the center of your view, was the Empire State Building.

You were so taken by the view that you rarely were able to enjoy with Ryan, that you flinched when one of the men removed your handcuffs. When you finally tore your gaze from the city scape, you turned on your heel to see the man from the club stalking toward you. His black eyes bared into your gentle green ones. You felt completely vulnerable and quite frankly - terrified. He was extremely good looking, with his jet black hair and dark eyes. The one thing you noticed, was that he was about your age. He was significantly younger than Ryan, which threw you off. Ryan was twice your age with graying hair. For some odd reason, you always felt attracted toward older men. This man, he was one of the few men that seemed to be your age, that you were attracted to. 

The moment he stood over you, tower over your petite frame, your shoulders slouched in defeat. He was going to kill you. He was going to torture every little secret you knew about Ryan's business out of you, then kill you. With his eyes glaring into yours, you flinched when he raised his hand. With your eyes squeezed shut, you expected pain that never came. When you opened your eyes, he was grinning at you and the men that escorted you in, were exiting the lounge room. 

What a sadist, you thought to yourself with a frown. The man and Ryan already had something in common. 

"I had no idea you were Michaels' till I noticed the scar on your wrist," he was still grinning, which made you want to do nothing more but punch him in the mouth.

And at the mention of your scar, you clutched your left wrist in your hand. You constantly felt that damn thing just below the the heel of your hand. 'RGM' forever carved into your pale flesh. Marking you as Ryan's, and Ryan's alone. You still remember the night he had given you the scar. He had proposed to you, but instead of a ring, you got his initials carved into your wrist by a pocket knife with the blade heated till it was glowing red. 

"He'll be searching for me," you scowled at the man before you. "And when he finds me, he'll kill you with his bare hands."

The man chuckled and slid his hands into his pockets, his eyes going over every inch of your body. "I can almost assure you he won't survive that attempt. I have my ways of dealing with him."

You punched him. A solid right hook to his left cheek that barely affected him, but left your knuckles bruised. You barely had any time to react when he seized you by the arm and slapped you hard enough to split your lip. The impact had your head spinning. When he left go of your arm, you fell to the floor. An iron taste filling your mouth that made you gag, and left you nauseous. 

"Lay a hand on me one more time, and you'll join Michaels at the bottom of the Hudson."

Lifting yourself off the floor with tears brimming in your eyes, you looked up at the man with wide, frightened eyes. "He's dead?" you managed to whimper out.

You were taken by the arm once again, and pushed roughly onto the couch. A news paper was thrust toward, and it took you a moment to figure out what you were looking at. In big bold letters, your worst fears were unfolding before. CEO PRESUMED DEAD jumped out at you. Below the caption was Ryan's picture along with a picture of his crashed car. The small article that you skimmed through mentioned that his body was never recovered. That meant that everything the man before you said, was true. 

"Why didn't i listen to him," you began to sob, staring at the news paper as tears ran down your pale cheeks.

You couldn't help but think that if you would have listened and staid with him that evening, that he still would have been alive. Instead, you wasted your time at the club giving lap danced to the one who, at the time, had his followers kill your Fiancee. 

The news paper that you were still holding was taken from your hands, and the man before you lifted your chin with his forefinger and thumb. Your red and puffy eyes looked pleadingly into his. "It's better this way, Sweetheart. Now, I take his place as top crime boss and his prized Fiancee as well."

"I'll never love you and you can never replace him." your voice wavered as more tears streamed down your cheeks.

"We'll see," he grinned, letting go of your chin to take a step back. "All in due time, Sweetheart."

 

Night had long since fallen over the city and you were still seated at the same spot on the couch. You stared miserably down at the news paper on the coffee table. Staring at the picture of Ryan. That was practically the only thing you had left of him. A paper that stated his death. Everything inch of your being was screaming for him, begging to anyone for Ryan to be alive. You could have cared less about the fact that you hadn't eaten for nearly 24 hours. You didn't think you could convince yourself to eat anyway when Ryan was lying somewhere lifeless and cold. The whole day, you sat on the couch crying until you couldn't anymore. 

Out of nowhere you felt a hand on your shoulder, and flinched away from the touch. That's when he stepped before you. Still clad in in his dark gray suit and black tie. His eyes swept over, taking in your messy pixie cut, Puffy red eyes, and split lip. You expected him to grin at you. Instead, he held his hand out to you with a sigh. You wouldn't dare touch him. You'd rather take a running start for the window and plummet one hundred and thirty stories to your death. 

"You need to get cleaned up then eat," he slid his hands into his pockets, just watching you. "And tell me your name. I haven't even introdused ourselves."

"Fuck you," you hissed, glaring at him. "I don't give a shit about your damn name."

He looked at you amused with the corner of his lips turning up in a slight grin. "Such a dirty mouth for a beautiful woman," he got on one knee before you and took your left hand into his own.

You nearly screamed and tried to pull away when he pulled a knife and a lighter from his pocket. All you could do was watch in horror as he held the blade over the flame until it was glowing red. Two of his guards had moved into the room to hold you down. No matter how much you struggled, there was no getting away. With the blade now he heated and just centimeters from your skin, you whimpered helplessly. Those whimpers soon to turn to shrieks of pain.

"You may not tell me your name, but you'll never fucking forget mine," he growled, dragging the smoldering blade through Ryan's initials.

Blood curdling screams tore through your throat and tears endlessly streamed down your cheeks. The pain ripped through your arm, your whole body shaking violently. The whole time you watched Ryan's initials being erased, a sick grin was plastered on that bastards face. Of course he was enjoying it. 'Ren' had taken the place of what you had left of Ryan. You stared at it with choked sobs. Still held down, and reluctantly flexed your fingers but screamed as more pain ensued. 

"Why?!" You screamed at Ren. "why did you take him from me?!"

Being seized by the back of your hair, you were forced to look into those black eyes that terrified you. "He never deserved you," Ren hissed into your ear. "You're mine now, Sweetheart. whether you like it or not."

 

To Be Continued


	2. Stockholm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting the rest of this anyway. this chapter's short and nothing but trash. I have a lot to go over in the other chapters, but as soon as I sort everything out i'll post the rest. Enjoy, readers!!  
> I apologize for any errors. I'm too lazy to read through everything and check for mistakes.

"Tell me your name."

Blinking back tears, you met Ren's gaze and whimpered when he released your hair. "I can't. My name was the only thing I had to give to Ryan. I can't take that away from him." 

Ren hummed. "I see you were sure you would spend the rest of your life with him," he paused to grin down at you. "For God only knows what reason." 

"He was a good man," you whispered, looking towards the floor. 

"Believe what you want, Sweetheart," Ren took your hand. " You two are dismissed," he said to the guards before leading you down the hall. At the end was French doors that gave way to Ren's master bedroom. Your eyes widened when they settled on the king sized bed that dominated the bedroom. Just as you were about to panic and try to pull away from his hold, Ren made a bee line for the adjacent bathroom. That didn't make things any better. When he ordered you to strip, you just stood there shaking. 

"Sweetheart," Ren warned, crossing is arms over his chest. "You need to get cleaned up for dinner. Don't make me strip you myself."

Defeated, you slowly began to strip, Pulling your dress up over your head. Leaving you standing before Ren in you matching bra and panties. The grin that slid over his lips made you sick to the stomach. 

"You know," Ren seized you by your hips and pulled you flush against him. "You weren't this shy last night while you were giving me those lap dances." 

Almost immediately you felt your cheeks flush as recalled what little you could remember from the night prior. In your drunken haze, you manged to seek out your Fiancee's enemy and gave him lap dances till you passed out. Literally. Now, you looked shamefully down at the floor and tried to cover yourself your Ren's perverted gaze. 

"You're beautiful," Ren said it, but you heard Ryan saying it in the back of your mind. "I just want to look at you. You don't need to hide from me."

"Look," you pushed against Ren's chest to pull away from him. "But don't touch." 

Ren watched your every move as you removed your bra and panties. Those dark eyes never leaving your body as you climbed into the bath that was already prepared for you. The water was perfect. A pleased sigh escaped your lips as the hot water soothed your aching and tense muscles. The scent of roses washed over your senses and you relaxed against the tub. You eyes sliding shut. That moment of peace, however, hadn't lasted long. When you heard shuffling, you opened your eyes to Ren slowly stripping from his suit. You wanted to look away, yet your eyes were drawn to Ren's exposed chest. He wasn't as muscular as Ryan. Still, his pale skin was taut with defined muscle. As he moved toward the bath in only his trousers, your eyes moved up his body till you met his gaze. You instantly moved away from him to the other side of the bath.

"I said you couldn't touch me."

"Shoosh," he soon stripped from his trousers and briefs to join you in the bath. Your whole body was tense as he situated you between his legs with your back against his chest. "Just relax, Sweetheart," his voice was soothing as you leaned back to rest against him. 

Long, slim fingers began lathering shampoo through your hair. Your eyes soon fluttered shut once again. Allowing yourself to further relax into Ren's touch. The tension in your shoulders slowly ebbing away by his gentle touch. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Ren's whispered against your left ear. "I never wanted to," those fingers moved to brush over your wrist gently. You tried not to flinch away at the pain, but you had to bite the inside of your lip to keep from whimpering. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Glancing over your shoulder, your eyes met Ren's. You were surprised to find that he looked genuinely upset with himself fro bringing you any harm. Even though you didn't answer Ren, you leaned back against him and rested your head against his shoulder. The smile that graced his lips was enough to tell you that he knew you forgave him. It was just going to take time for you to adjust to your new lifestyle. Living with a complete stranger that had murdered your Fiancee. Yet, there was something about Ren that you found yourself attracted to. Perhaps it was the fact that the two of you were closer in age. He wasn't twice your age like Ryan had been. 

Perhaps living with Ren wouldn't be so bad. You just silently prayed that you wouldn't be wrong.


	3. Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Chapter three already. There's fluff, tantrums, and Hux. Phasma is mentioned a few time. I'm bullshitting most of this chapter so bare with me. It may get ugly.   
> Once again, I'm a lazy ass and more than likely won't correct any mistakes. Does anyone else hate rereading what they wrote? All I see is mistakes, more mistakes, and garbage when I reread my shit.   
> I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for the kudos and comments!

Three days, and living with Ren was proving to be... interesting. The man treated you like royalty, giving you everything you needed to be comfortable. including a new wardrobe and a library where you could go for privacy. It was the least he could do considering you were practically being forced to live with him. In those short three days, you had already witnessed so many different sides of Ren. He was compassionate toward you, but kept his distance so you could gradually adjust to the new lifestyle. Then there was the terrifying side of Ren that you prayed you'd never see again. That wasn't about to happen. In three days, you witnessed Ren taking tantrums and ripping apart a room in the penthouse in pure rage. All over something that happened at work. After watching him tearing apart the room that once was his office, you quickly turned on your heel and rushed back to the lounge room. 

You distracted yourself afterwards by reading at the breakfast bar. Time magazine in your left hand and a strawberry dipped in whipped cream in your right. The shuffling behind you told you that Ren had finally left the ruins of his office and had finally calmed down. Or so you hoped. You kept reading when Ren walked up to the breakfast bar, but glanced over the top of the magazine to meet his gaze. His hair was disheveled, as was his suit. The jacket unbuttoned, Tie loosened, and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. You had to look back to your magazine so Ren wouldn't notice the blush creeping over your features. As you brought the strawberry up to your lips, you could feel Ren's intense gaze on you as you bit into the fruit. The blush you were trying so hard to hide just wouldn't go away. That's when you gave up on trying to hide it and put the magazine down. Your eyes met Ren's, a slight smile spreading across your lips.

"Strawberry," you held up a fresh one to Ren and finished the rest of yours. 

Ren's eyes never left yours, even when he took the offered fruit and swiped it through the whipped cream. As he bit into the fruit, you watched, transfixed, when he licked the cream left behind off his bottom lip. You had no idea watching someone eating fruit could be so mesmerizing and arousing. There was something about the way Ren's tongue ran over his lips that had you leaning against the bar and biting the inside of your cheek. If he hadn't noticed the blush before, Ren sure as hell did now. His dark eyes never left yours as he seductively ate the Strawberry, looking completely undone with his messy hair and suit. His hair; you just wanted to run your fingers through the black locks as those perfect lips bit and sucked at your neck.

Okay, stop there. You blinked and sat up in your seat. You barely knew this guy - hadn't even told him your name - and yet you were having those kind of thoughts about him. It was hard no to, however, when he gazed right at you and gave you that smirk. Like the one he was giving you know. Ren's lips were quirked in a devious grin as he leaned onto the bar's surface. He looked all too pleased with himself for making you so flustered. 

"Enjoy the show?" his voice, that perfectly deep voice, sent shivers up your spine. "Your adorable when you blush, Sweetheart," He rounded the table to stand before you.

You got up from your seat, never taking your eyes from his. "I'm not blushing. It's just...," Ren took a step closer to you, Your chests nearly touching. "Warm in here."

Humming, Ren dabbed his thumb into the whipped cream, then ran his thumb over your bottom lips. You inhaled sharply when he leaned down and brought his lips to yours. With his left arm around your waist to hold you against him, he deepened the kiss. Running that devious tongue over your bottom lip before delving into your mouth to coax against your tongue. Your hands instantly went up to tangle through his hair, earning a groan from Ren. 

"Delicious," he breathed against your lips. "And all mine."

"How sweet. I almost feel bad about interrupting."

Ren tensed against you and shot a glare over to the man standing in the lounge room. The ginger grinned at both of you with his hands behind his back. When he looked at you and raked his eyes over your frame, you held onto Ren tighter and practically hid yourself behind him. Whoever the ginger was, you felt uneasy as he all but eye raped you. 

"What do you want, Hux," Ren's voice dripped with annoyance, his hands working to adjust his shirt and tie.

"I tried calling you more than once," Hux said, moving toward the kitchen. "This," he held up what remained of Ren's phone that he had thrown at the wall when he stepped off the elevator that afternoon. "Would explain why you were not answering."

Taking the phone from Hux, Ren put his hand at the small of your back and ushered you out of the kitchen. "I"ll send Phasma to get me a new phone. You'll need one as well," He glanced down at you before pointing for you to sit on the couch. Already, compassionate Ren was gone. With him, your fist kiss which was already forgotten. "Now, what did you need. I was busy."

Hux quirked a brow and slid his hands into his pockets. "Yes, you seemed very busy sucking on this whore's bottom lip."

You visibly flinched at the insult and looked up at Ren who only clenched his fists at his sides. Just because of Ryan, Everyone assumed you were nothing but a plaything for the CEO. A gold digger who slept around with rich men for their money. How wrong everyone was. In all honesty, You could have cared less about the money. Ryan took you in and promised to take care of you. The man knew you wanted nothing to do with the money. Other people, however, viewed you as a whore because you managed to have a man like Ryan fall for you. Being with Ren now, would more than likely make you look worse of the media caught wind of everything that had happened in the last three days. 

"Just tell me what you want, Hux, then get the fuck out."

When his eyes flickered to you then back at Ren, he shifted on his feet before squaring his shoulders. "The police are searching for the missing fiancee of Ryan Michaels. The papers said something about the chief being Miss. Aurelie's ex," Hux grinned at you. "You certainly get around, Don't you?"

That hadn't phased you. Not yet anyway. What shocked you, was the fact that Hux blurted out your name to Ren. Your eyes instantly widened in horror when Ren turned to you looking pissed beyond anything. 

"Aurelie," he murdered, as if seeing how it rolled off his tongue. "You dated the chief?" his voice turned darker.

"I-It was a long time ago," you stammered, standing from the couch. "I can fix this. If... If you let me talk to him. I won't mention you, I promise."

Ren stalked toward you and took you by the arm. "Very well, Aurelie," he hissed your name through his teeth. "You'll go talk to the chief and will return once you're through with him. If you don't return within two hours, I'll send Phasma and her men after you."


	4. Police and Bodyguards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after accidentally deleting what I had written for chapter four (and crying for a few minutes) I just half assed this chapter. So, we have a new OC making himself known, more hux and phasma, and lots of dialogue. General Hux with mostly take up chpater five while Ren is away for "business". Can you tell i'm trying to bring TFA into this? I guess not yet anyway.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I promise the next chapter will be better than this one.

It came as a last minute decision by Ren to send Phasma - whoever that was - with you to speak to the chief of police. Almost immediately, you were wracked with anxiety that had your whole body trembling. Hux and Ren sat in the lounge room with you as you waited for Phasma to arrive. Apparently you were going to tell Blake she was your new roommate and co - worker. You still doubted Blake would ever believe that. Especially when Phasma finally arrived. You gaped at the 6'3 woman as she stepped off the elevator and made her way into the lounge room. She definitely fit the role as bodyguard considering you were already intimidated by her height. Easily towering over you, Hux, and even Ren. 

"Master Ren, Hux," She spoke with an English accent, nodding curtly the two men before acknowledging you with a sidelong glance. 

"Thank you for arriving so quickly," Ren stood from where he was seated and beckoned you with a finger. "Hux explained everything, correct?"

"He did, sir," Phasma looked down at you and offered you her hand. "I supposed I'll be your bodyguard as well."

You shook Phasma's hand, and right away quirked a brow when she felt you trembling. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Not waiting any further, Ren ushered you to the elevator with his hand at the small of your back. Phasma followed the two of you, but still kept her distance. You glanced up at Ren knowing he was still more than a little pissed by the way he narrowed his eyes at you as you waited for the elevator. Even though he was pissed, he lifted your chin with his forefinger and thumb to press a chaste kiss to your lips. A slight blush blossomed over your pale cheeks that made the corners of Ren's lips quirk in a slight grin.

"We're going to have a long talk when you return," Ren growled into your ear. 

Your eyes met Ren's dark ones for a moment before you looked down at the floor. "I look forward to it."

Ren stood there watching you with his hands in his pockets until the elevator doors slid shut. You released a breath that you hadn't realized you were holding and ran your fingers through your hair. Even in the elevator you still felt as if he was still watching you. At the moment, however, you felt Phasma's heated gaze while you just stood staring at the elevator doors. You weren't claustrophobic, but the walls seemed to be moving in on you. Pulling the very air out of your lungs as you tried to breath. You all but ran out of the elevator when the doors finally opened, giving way to a huge garage with a line of cars before you. Including the very SUV you woke up in the night you were taken. To your dismay, that was the vehicle you and Phasma were taking. At least you weren't being shoved in the back handcuffed. Though you would have preferred that over Phasma taking every precaution to assure you wouldn't run from her at any point. As you went to get into the SUV, Phasma opened the rear door for you. Before she closed the door, she made sure the child safety lock was on. You actaully laughed at that. That got you a glare from the woman that actaully terrified you. 

"Sorry," you mumbled quietly and put your hand down. "I promise i wouldn't try and jump from a moving car."

"I don't trust you," Phasma deadpanned. 

You blinked up at the woman before nodding once. "Okay."

An awkward silence filled the SUV as you drove to the Chiefs appartment. You only spoke when you had to tell Phasma where to turn. The woman didn't trust, yet she took the directions from you. Maybe it was all just an act to keep you intimidated. Whatevre it was, it was working. The woman would never cease to terrify you. 

The black mustang parked outside of the apartment complex told you that Blake was home. Even when you were dating Blake, he drove the same undercover pursuit vehicle. For the longest time, you believed that Blake was more in love with his car than you. Considering he was still single after all this time, he probably preferred his car over women anyway. Before you and Phasma were even out of the car, you watched Blake walk out of the appartment in his full uniform. He was making his way to the car when Phasma finally let you out of the SUV. You all but ran to the man, calling for him and embracing him tightly.

Blake pulled away from you to look in your eyes to be sure it was actaully you. "My god, Aurelie, you're alright!" he hugged you tightly. "I thought you had been killed too."

"No I'm... I've been lying low," you murmered into his chest and looked up at him through your lashes. "It's good to see you."

"You look well," Blake said, moving a stray peice of hair from your face. "Considering, you know, everyhting. Where have you been?"

You felt Phasma looming over you, and glanced back at her to see her glaring at Blake. "I've been... This is Phasma. She's my roomate and co - worker."

The look Phasma and Blake gave eachother made you feel extremely uncomfortable. It was hard not to panic when Blake moved his hand to rest above his holsted pistol. As if he had already suispected something was wrong. 

"Chief," Phasma nodded curtly and put her hands behind her back.

"It's just Blake," He eyed Phasma before looking back down at you. "Is everything okay, Aurelie?"

You faltered for a moment, with your smile falling. Phasma seemed to notice, and moved to put her hand on your shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. It was a warning not to mess anything up, which wasn't exactly easy. Thankfully, the woman that didn't trust you was able to help.

"Clearly losing her Fiancee hasn't been easy," Phasma said, never taking her gaze off of you. "I'm doing my best, as a friend, to help her through it."

"Right. Well, Aurelie, if you'd be more comfortable staying with me-"

A phone ringing silenced Blake, and his gaze shifted over to Phasma who was rushing to answer her phone. You tunred to watch the woman as she listened to whoever was on the phone. The expression on her face shifting from confused to pissed within second.

"We have to go, Aurelie," she grapsed you by the upper arm. "Perhaps another time, Sir?"

"I... I guess, if you have to go," he moved to press a kiss to your cheek before looking you in the eyes. "Call me if you need anything, Aurelie."

Phasma all but dragged you back to the car and forced you into the back. You watched confused as she got in the car and began to speed back to the penthouse. Her grip on the steeringwheel so tight, that her knuckles were white.

"What's going on, Phasma?"

"Be quiet," she snapped, glaring at you through the rearview mirror. "Ren can explain if he's still there when we get back."

Ren was gone by time you stepped off the elevator and into the lounge room. Phasma hadn't followed you up which meant that she must have went with Ren. Hux, however, was seated on the sofa with his right ankle over his left knee. Nursing a glass of what looked to be scotch as he raked his gaze over you.

"Miss. Aurelie," he acknowleged you as he brough the glass up to his thin lips. 

"Where's Ren?"

"I can't tell. However, you and I have the whole week to get to know eachother a little better."


	5. Hux. Just... Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Mr. Hux into this 'cause I can't get enough of that stuck - up ginger! This chapter and possibly the next after this will all be about our reader's messed up experiences with Hux.. 'cause there isn't enough Hux/reader inserts. Not that I know of anyway. So this just turned into a Ren/reader and Hux/Reader fic.   
> Sorry, Ren, you have to share.
> 
> These chapters have been kind of short and i apologize. I'll work on changing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I promise I'm not having our reader fall for Hux. This is still very much a Kylo Ren/Reader story. With the perfect about of Hux/reader. Lets get onto this garbage!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that i may not have corrected!

At the moment, with Hux perverted gaze taking in every detail of your body, you were about ready to make a run for the elevator. Staying in the parking garage for a week was much more appealing than having to spend a week with the man who looked at you as nothing but a whore. What was Ren thinking leaving you with Hux when he very much knew how Hux viewed you. Well, Hux must of been the only person he had to stay with you considering Phasma accompanied him to... wherever it was he went. So a week with Hux it was. You'd just avoid the man as much as possible and not speak a word to him. Perhaps then he'd just leave. Unlikely, but you silently begged he would as you walked out of the lounge room to the room you and Ren shared. 

Low and behold he followed you. His hand behind his back while he help the glass of scotch in his left. You were just going to ignore him. Though it was difficult when he even followed you into the bathroom to start your bath water. The whole time, you felt him staring at you. Those green/blue eyed looking right through you. 

"Do you have to follow me everywhere," You snapped, feeling like he was raping you with his eyes. "I'm sure Ren didn't want... this," you motioned between the two of you.

"Ren gave me strict orders to watch your every move," Hux said, leaning against the counter. "I was too happy about it at first, but know i don't mind it at all."

Fucking pig. You rolled your eyes and were relieved to see that Hux was gone when you glanced over your shoulder. Finally, you could just relax. Stripped from your clothes, you settled into the warm water and let the rose scented bubbles wash over your senses. Every tense muscle in your body began to relax when you rested your head against the tub and let your eyes slide shut. The house was silent safe for the few footfalls you heard outside of the bathroom from Hux's boots on the hardwood floors. However, they only seemed to draw closer. You cracked one eye open and nearly groaned when you seen Hux leaning against the door frame. He had towels in his arms and a short, silk nightgown in his arms for when you were finished soaking. You noticed your lingerie along with the towels and gown. 

"You picked out my lingerie," you looked at him unamused. "Ren doesn't even do that, he just buys it."

A grin slid over the ginger's lips, clearly pleased with himself. "I don't get a thank you?"

"No," you laid your head back and closed your eyes. "Just put everything on the counter and let me finish my bath. Please."

To your surprise, Hux did what you asked and left you to your privacy. Though you still had the feeling he wasn't far considering that you didn't hear his footfalls leave the bedroom. As you stared up at the bathroom, you thought of what Hux's intentions were exactly. He hadn't called you a whore yet. Usually that was the first thing that left his lips when he acknowledged you. Well, when Ren was around anyway. Perhaps Hux was a completely different person - a gentleman - when he wasn't around Ren. 

You shook your head. Hux was an evil ginger and always would be in your eyes. 

 

Hux was sitting at the foot of the bed when you stepped out of the bathroom. Clad in the gown he left on the counter for you, you were surprised to find he had shed some of the layers of his suit. Hux looked more human in just the dress pants and Black shirt with the sleeved rolled up. Instead of looking like a hardened General of an army capable of destroying planets. You wouldn't have ever guessed that he smoked either. But there he was, casually smoking a clove cigarette... eye raping you again. 

"You look lovely, Aurelie, and refreshed."

"I don't care for flattery, Mr. Hux."

Standing from the bed, Hux - though shorter than Ren - towered over you with his cigarette hanging haphazardly from his lips. He glared down at you as he took hold of your left wrist. Your eyes looked down towards the scar across your wrist before looking back up at Hux. His grip tightened on your wrist, and you found yourself beginning to panic. Your heart beating rapidly into your ears. For some reason you always seemed to panic when it came to any man looking your touching your left arm. 

"Calm yourself," Hux's voice was gentle, but his eyes were filled with hate. "You need to be taught some manners, Aurelie. If Ren doesn't intend to so so, then I will."

Before you had time to react, Hux took the burning cigarette from his lips and extinguished it on the inside of your forearm. You yelped and tried to pull away, only to have his hold on your arm tighten.

"A mark to go alone with Ren's," he growled and seized you by the chin so your eyes met. "What's Ren's is mine as well, Aurelie. You belong to the two of us, and I intend to turn you into the perfect slave. Starting with disciple. Do you understand?"

You hissed through your teeth and in a moment of stupidity, you spit in the man's face. Almost immediately, he back handed you but held onto your arm firmly so you wouldn't collapse. The split on your lip from three days ago that began to heel, reopened and began to bleed. 

"Apologize," he ordered, grabbing your hair and yanking it back. 

"I'm s-sorry," you whimpered. "I'm sorry, master."

Hux seemed to freeze with his brows going up in surprise. What Ren and Hux didn't know, was that Ryan had you trained as the perfect sub when the two of you first got together. When he proposed, however, Ryan no longer viewed you as his submissive, but his soon to be trophy wife. Now, you being thrown back into the life of a sub once again. You were just thankful that you lived with Ren and not Hux. You didn't think you could handle being a full time sub for Hux.

"So you are trained," Hux grinned. "I guess you just need a refresher on how to be a good little girl."


	6. Leather Boots and Riding Crops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, how this story is making a drastic change! I think, but I'm not sure, that there soon will be Kylo Ren/reader, Kylo Ren/Hux, and Hux/Reader. I'm just diving deeper into the dumpster of Kylux trash soooo... Yeah.  
> I just passed two of the most important tests of my life yesterday, and I still have two more to go so I'm writing this to celebrate. I meant to write it last night but I was drunk...  
> Celebrate with me and read some sin!   
> (light BDSM just so you know) Hux is the only one in this fic that is into BDSM. I don't write this kind of stuff often so I'm just going to cover my eyes as i post it.   
> Enjoy, my lovely readers!

You were on your knees in front of the ginger. Clad in only a black lace panties Hux and picked out for you. He, However, was lounging in the chair before you with his legs crossed and a riding crop in his left hand. smugly, he looked down at you and tapped the tip of his boot with riding crop. Telling you to lick them clean. Being the good little girl that Hux was training you to be, you obliged and leaned forward enough to run your tongue along the top of the boot and up the front. As you worked your tongue along the smooth leather, Hux praised you quietly but you paid him no mind. Your mind was elsewhere. Namely on Ren, and if you'd be nothing but his Sub once he returned. It would make sense considering Hux was so persistent on molding you into the perfect submissive. Of course that could have been for Hux's own amusement. A small part of you hoped Ren would be different. Yes, you belonged to Ren, but that didn't mean that he had to treat you like nothing but a play toy. The short time you had with Ren was enough to tell you that he did care for you. Of course, that was when he wasn't throwing a tantrum and destroying any random room in the penthouse.

If whatever Hux was planning to do with you was permanent, you just hoped he wasn't like Ren when it came to throwing tantrums. So far the ginger seemed like the exact opposite of Ren. Well, besides the need for power. Both Hux and Ren were control freaks. 

The riding crop running across your jawline snapped you from your thoughts, and you moved your gaze to meet that of Hux. Still you continued to lazily lick the leather of his boots and not doing it as enthusiastic as he wanted you to. The look of annoyance that crossed his face made you shift nervously where you knelt before him. Before you knew it, Hux had seized you by the upper arm and hoisted you up so you now stood before him. 

"If you're not going to clean daddy's boots like a good girl, you're going to get punished," a small whimper escaped your lips when he had you move to lie across his lap. His erection noticeable enough through his pants, and poking against your stomach. "Ten smacks, Aurelie, and you best count or you'll get more."

"Yes, Daddy," you whispered, but still it was barely audible. 

Hux's leather clad hand pulled down your panties and began rubbing at the pale flesh of your ass with a pleased hum. For a quick moment, he rubbed idly at the flesh before removing his hand. Without warning, he brought the riding crop down, biting into your flesh with a sickening crack. The first strike was the easiest, the second and those that followed were the worst unless you go numb at some point. 

"Count, Aurelie," Hux growled from above you.

Swallowing back a whimper, you managed to count the first strike with your nails digging into the chair. You had no idea how some people found getting beaten with a riding crop exciting. Every strike that you counted, brought you closer and closer to the verge of tears. Yet, you continued on counting with five more agonizing strikes to go. Tears were welling in your eyes with the feeling that Hux was hitting harder with each blow. At seven, you felt something warm slide down the curve of your ass and down your thighs. Blood, and you drew the line there. With your vision now blurred by tears, you glanced up at Hux through your tear covered lashes.

"M-milicent," you managed to stammer out the safe word through a broken sob and Hux's hand froze. "Please stop?"

"Of course," he said quietly, helping you stand back up. "Lets... Lets get you cleaned up," you thought you heard guilt in his voice as he put his hand at the small of your back. 

Hux was one who respected your need for privacy after that little accident, and left you to yourself in the bathroom to get cleaned up. At least you could be by yourself to sulk in your shame as you cleaned the few lacerations across your ass. None of them severe, thankfully, but still you hissed in pain as you did so and tried to ignore how red and swollen your rear end was. Even the back of your thighs were red It would be weeks until you'd be able to sit properly again. At least you could avoid another punishment like that. There was no telling what Hux would use a substitute though. Which meant you'd just have to be a good little girl to avoid punishment. If that were possible. With Hux, more than likely not. 

Speaking of Hux, you could hear him shuffling outside the bathroom door. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted into the bathroom as well. As much as you didn't want to face, you knew you couldn't leave yourself in the bathroom until Ren returned. Reluctantly, you pulled the door open and was met by Hux's back to you. In his extended hand, was a silk night gown dangling off his forefinger. 

"I can assume panties would be too painful at the moment."

Humming, you took the gown and slipped it over your shoulders and let it flow into place as you walked past Hux into the bedroom. You felt his eyes on you and heard his footfalls following you to where you went yo stand by the window. Still your cheeks were reddened by embarrassment, and you did everything to avoid Hux's heated gaze.

"I sincerely apologize for harming you, Aurelie. It was never my intention," Hux tried to ignore the fact that you tenses when he placed his hand at the small of your back. "I should have gone slower with you instead of jumping right into the dom/sub deal."

"I'm just not used to being beaten until I'm bleeding," You said, turning to the man to take the cigarette from between his pale lips. "No smoking in Ren's room."

"Right, yes. Well, I went to far and I'm... proud of you for using the safe word."

"thank you," you smiled lightly and proceeded to extinguish the cigarette on your forearm, taking Hux by complete surprise. "Punishment," you handed the butt of the cigarette to Hux. "For being a bad little girl."

 

During the middle of the night, you were wide awake staring out the window of you and Ren's shared room. With Ren gone, you found yourself moving towards his side of the bed to nuzzle against his pillow. His scent was the only thing you had to lull you to sleep, but that night nothing was working. You were forced to lie anyway you could to avoid the pain in your rear, but finding a comfortable position was impossible as well. At that point, you gave up and just gazed out at the lights of the city. Ren made his way into your mind a few times, but Hux was also in your thoughts too. He was at the other end of the bed - your side of the bed - and hadn't moved since he settled into bed with you. Slowly, you turned yourself from the window until you were facing him, only hissing once in pain as you tried to situate yourself. He was on his back with his eyes closed. The blankets were at his hips with his hands resting on his stomach. That gave you the perfect opportunity to finally see how he actually looked under the pristine suit he always wore. He wasn't as muscular as Ren, but still his pale skin was taut with muscle. You found yourself staring a little too long and shut your eyes so you wouldn't be so tempted as to run your hands along his chest and abs. 

Then Ren was back in your mind and the scent of him from his pillow filled your senses. The two of you weren't so close, but yet you craved more from him. Not just a kiss like the two of you shared days ago. Countless times you tried telling yourself you should hate him. But you still found yourself wanting more. You knew he wanted more as well. Just by the look in his eyes when the two of you shared your first kiss. Patience, you kept telling yourself. You were Ren's for the rest of your life. Surely, things would escalate to more soon enough. 

"Are you ever going to go to sleep?"

Hux was looking at you when you opened your eyes and running his fingers through his hair. He looked just as tired as you felt. 

"Sorry," you murmured. "I'm just thinking and I sort of miss Ren."

"It's not like he's never coming back."

What if he wasn't, you thought to yourself. No one had told you the reason why he had left in the first place. If it were for business, then why hadn't Hux went with him instead of his bodyguard? Ren could have went after one of Ryan's men and gotten himself killed. That, or Blake had gotten to him with the rest of the police force. Hux must have noticed the color drain from your face, and moved closer to place his hand gently on your cheek. Blinking, you met his eyes and swallowed. 

"I don't want anything to happen to him, Hux."

"Nothing's going to happen to Ren. He left to speak with a partner of ours. Nothing serious."

Nodding, you drew in a breath and tried to compose yourself. You needed to figure out something to get your mind off Ren so you'd be able to sleep. There was only one thing you could think of, but you didn't Hux would agree to it after the accident earlier that night. Still, you were desperate for sleep, and you thought a good release would do it. Even if it brought you pain. That's what being a sub was all about. Getting pleasure from whatever pain your master gave you.

As carefully as you could without causing yourself any pain, you got out of bed and padded over to the side of the bed Hux was on. You sank to your knees and looked up when Hux leaned over the bed to look at you.

"And desperate to find anything that will help me get to sleep," you bit the inside of your lip. "Please, Daddy?"

Hux couldn't help the grin that spread over his lips and he quickly moved from the bed to fetch the riding crop he used earlier. You remained on your knees by the side of the bed, and met Hux's eyes when he returned to sit at the edge of the bed. Your eyes sliding shut when he ran the riding crop up your neck and across your jawline. 

"Daddy has to punish you for earlier," he said , leaning down to press a light kiss to your lips. "Stand up, face the door, and strip for me."

You did as you were told and faced the bedroom door. With it being open, you looked out into the darkness of the hallway. Your breath caught in your chest when Hux wrapped an arm around your waist. There you stood with his bare chest against your back, his warm breath against his neck. The first blow from the crop was against the back of your thigh and significantly lighter than the ones from earlier. Your eyes slid shut as you counted, and you bit the inside of your lips as he continued the punishment. At some point you hadn't realized he had started counting with you and added a bite to your neck and ear with every crack of the crop. By the time you were at seven, the numbers seemed to be nothing but moans spilling past your lips. What you said earlier about being beaten with a riding crop not being arousing was forgotten. 

Hux's erection was very much apparent and poking at the side of your thigh. After you finally reached ten, Hux dropped the crop and moved his hand down to the wet heat between your legs. You moaned helplessly and arched in his hold as he worked two fingers into your entrance. His teeth biting into the sensitive skin of your neck as he free hand moved to your breasts. In seconds, you were breathless and begging for the ginger, with his name spilling from your lips. A third finger was added and you quickly found yourself nearing your release. As much as you needed it, you weren't ready and tried to fight it off.

In a flurry of movement, Hux pulled himself from you and lifted you effortlessly onto the bed. There, he situated himself between your spread thighs, going back to suck and bite at your neck and collarbone. Being sure to leave bruises in his wake. You were helpless, pulling at the ginger's hair and grinding against at his covered erection, trying to find some sort of friction. Completely forgetting about the pain of your ass and the back of your thighs. He, however, just continued to torture you. Hux pulled away long enough to kick off the sleeping pants he had on, and claimed your mouth in a heated kiss. His skilled tongue pushing past your lips to coax your tongue and plunder your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, your nails scraping down the pale flesh of his back when Hux finally thrust into your wet entrance. With your legs wrapping around his waist, you wrapped your arms around Hux's shoulders to bring him closer to you. Hux filled your senses, his breath against your neck, his hands running down your sides to grasp at your lips tightly, the sound of his groans as he relentlessly moved inside you. But when you opened your eyes, you froze to find Ren standing at the side of the bed, watching you two with his arms crossed over his chest. To your surprise, he didn't look pissed. Instead, he cocked his head to the side and grinned at you. 

"Enjoying yourself, Aurelie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yes! Hux's cat is totes the safe word he would pick. He just doesn't mention that part to anyone.


	7. Speak Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of garbage and almost smut! The German is more than likely incorrect because my laptop doesn't have a German keyboard but I can fix any mistakes with my phone.  
> I'm trying to bring more people in from the movie so next chapter will more than likely be meet the parents... maybe actual smut.  
> Enjoy my readers, and let me know what you think. I'm still debating whether or not to scrap this story and just write a Kylo/Hux fic.

"I thought you weren't returning till Friday?"

Hux and Ren stood in the lounge room in the dead of night. Once you had fallen asleep in the afterglow, Hux followed Ren out of the room wearing only his pajama pants. Still, a fine sheen of sweat covered his toned chest. Fingernail marks marred the pale skin of his back that Ren had turned Hux so he could admire the marks. The ginger could tell the man was grinning, and tensed slightly when Ren's leather clad hands ran over the marks. 

"I didn't tell you you could touch her," the hands moved down to grasp Hux's hips and pull him back against Ren's groin. The man's breath ghosting over Hux's ear causing the ginger to shiver in Ren's hold. "let alone fuck her on my bed." 

"What's yours is mine, Ren," a quiet moan escaped Hux's pale lips when Ren bit down on the side of his neck. 

Pulling away from Hux, Ren raked his fingers through his black locks. Smirking at the way Hux exhaled and tried to compose himself. It never ceased to amuse Ren seeing a man such as Hux get so worked up over a few touches. Then glare at him for denying him any sort of release. for now, no release from Ren would be Hux's punishment for touching what was his without permission.

"I was only trying to teach her discipline," Hux said with his green eyes meeting Ren. "Then she started begging for me and... I lost myself."

"Right," Ren hummed. "For now, you may teach her discipline. Understood?"

"Yes, Ren."

"Guest room is yours," Ren called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to the master bedroom. 

Ren's eyes settled on your sleeping form nestled under the down comforter, his pillow clutched tightly in your arms. You didn't stir until you felt the mattress shift when Ren moved to lie at your side. He hadn't even bothered to remove his suit. Instead, he removed his tie and jacket, leaving them at the foot of the bed. He was eager to have you against him, and draped his arm over your side to pull you flush against him. Once he was settled, you easily drifted back to sleep. Being lulled by his gentle breathing against the nape of your neck. 

Morning brought gentle kisses being placed against the side of your neck and shoulder. slowly your eyes opened, but you closed them due to the sunlight shining in through the wall-to-ceiling window. You pulled the comforter up to your eyes with a grown, focusing only on the sensation of those gentle lips trailing over your neck. it took a moment for you to realize you were still nude, but Hux was fully clothed? Last night you remembered him only wearing a pair of pajama pants. That was, until you told him to punish you then all but begged for him to fuck you. You slid your eyes shut in shame, but jumped when Hux's hand moved down to squeeze your ass. pain quickly flared across your behind and up your back when the lacerations and bruised were groped roughly.

"Ah! Hux, dammit, that hurts!"

Ren lifted his head from your neck and glanced at you from over your shoulder with his brow quirked. "Do I look like Hux to you?"

You sat up quickly, pulling the comforter with you to cover your chest. The expression on your face was confusion laced with pain as you tried to adjust yourself against the sheets. How could you have forgotten Ren returned last night and watched you and Hux. "Ren, I-I... I just thought... 'cause Hux was here when I fell asleep-"

"He's in the guest room," Ren cut you off. "He wasn't supposed to be the first to bed you," he took the comforter from your hands and pulled it down so he could look over the lacerations and bruised across your ass and thighs. "He's only to discipline you, which he did, clearly."

You were seized by the hips and flipped onto your stomach, now lying face down with Ren's pillow beneath your chest. With him looming over you, your senses were quickly overwhelmed by the man. The feeling of his hands running down your back to the curve of your ass had you tensing. When he lightly went over a laceration, you held your breath with your teeth biting into the side of your cheek. 

"You begged for it," Ren hissed. "Begged him to fuck you like the slut you are." 

A solid slap across your ass had you arching your back in pain. a cry tore through your throat and almost instantly tears filled your eyes. "I-I'm sorry!"

another slap. "I didn't say you could speak. Apparently you didn't learn whatever lesson Daddy was trying to teach you."

shit, how did he now? At some point while Hux was fucking you into the mattress, you must have called him daddy. You just couldn't recall much of anything after your mind blowing orgasm. 

"I'm the only one that get to fuck you," Ren's teeth sank into the sensitive flesh of your neck, causing you to cry out. That bite would most certainly bruise and be visible for a long while. "Do you understand me, Aurelie?"

"Yes s-sir."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Yes, Daddy."

Ren grinned against your neck and grasped you by the chin so he could angle your face toward him. "That's my good girl," He said before kissing you deeply with his tongue thrusting into your mouth to coax against yours. 

The two of you didn't go as far as sex, considering how sore you were from the night prior. Instead, Ren joined you in the shower and helped you dress. He even carried you bridal style to the kitchen and helped you into your seat at the breakfast bar. Hux was leaning on the bar with a cigarette between his lips and a mug of coffee in his left hand. He offered you a light smile before turning his attention back to whatever he was doing on his iPad. You notice Ren glancing over Hux's shoulder a few times while he was preparing breakfast. That was enough to tell you that it must of had something to do with work. 

Ren handed you a mug of coffee before turning to Hux to once again watch what he was doing on the iPad. You watched them idly while you sipped your coffee, but mid sip you paused. Your eyes widened slightly when Ren rested his hand against Hux's hip. Ren was whispering something in Hux's ear that you couldn't make out, but whatever it was had Hux blushing slightly. Ren's hand then moved to grope at Hux's ass before he stepped back from the man with a sly grin. Suddenly, everything made sense to you. The only reason why you belonged to both Hux and Ren, was because they were involved with each other as well. One moment you went from being shared property, to be in a sick love triangle. 

The plate of food that was set in front of you had broken you from your thoughts, and you blinked up at Ren. He looked at you curiously before taking his seat beside you to eat his breakfast. Hux had moved to sit on the other side of you to finish his coffee. You could feel both of them glancing at you to make sure you were eating. With both of them watching you, you couldn't help the slight blush that spread across your cheeks. You put your head down in embarrassment was your thoughts shifted to how Ren watched you and Hux. Being between them was, honestly, a little overwhelming. Getting over that would be a challenge, and you could tell already it would be a power struggle between the two of them. 

You hadn't realized you were staring blankly down at your breakfast until Ren put his hand on top of your knee. His touch startled you, and you looked up into those dark eyes with a light smile. 

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I could tell," Ren said quietly. "Eat, please, then we have things to discuss."

"And I have to get ready for work," you and Ren watch Hux get up from his seat. "Remember we have a meeting with Snoke at noon, Ren."

Ren rolled his eyes when Hux turned from the table and proceeded down the hall. You could hear him mumbling under his breath as he sipped his coffee and started to giggle. Only to have Ren glare at you from over his mug. You had to bite your lips to keep from laughing anymore. 

Putting his cup down, Ren leaned over the bar to you. "Something funny, Aurelie?"

You shook your head and put your hand over your mouth. "You and Hux are just entertaining to watch."

"Mhm," Ren hummed and stood from his seat. "Go wait in the lounge room. I'll be there in a minute."

Ren cleaned up breakfast, you sat on the couch in the lounge room, and Hux walked down the hall and nearly took your breath away. Going from disheveled with his hair a mess and wearing only his pajama pants, to now wearing a dark gray suit with his hair styled perfectly. You couldn't stop staring and you really didn't want to look away anyway. The way Hux carried himself with his shoulders squared had you completely captivated. He was standing over you by the time you were able to tear your eyes from him. 

"Enjoy your day with Ren," Hux took your hand and placed a kiss against your knuckles. "If Ren takes any tantrums, call Phasma."

"You can leave now," you heard Ren call from the kitchen. Hux, however, didn't react. He simply straightened his tie and made his way to the elevator. "Noon, Ren, and don't forget!"

"Who's Snoke, if you don't mind me asking?" Ren sat down beside you on the lounge and draped his arms over the back of the couch. 

"He's... well he has a certain authority over Hux and I. I'm his apprentice."

"Pertaining to your business or your crime organization?"

"That, Aurelie," he moved so his arm was draped over your shoulders and pulled you flush against him. "You do not need to know that at the moment."

Swallowing, you looked up at the man through your lashes. "Then I guess now you want to know about my name."

Ren chuckled darkly and brought his lips to the sensitive skin of your neck. "I found out everything I need to know about you already, Aurelie. Your family history is very interesting."

"I-It's really not, Ren."

"It's Kylo Ren, but you can call me either one. Hux call's me Kylo... when he's not in a pissy mood."

Kylo Ren. It was different, but you found it suited the man. "Why is my name so interesting to you though?"

"A French first name and a last that's German," Kylo let his fingers run down your sides till his hand rested at your hip. "Ryan was German. Do you speak French and German?"

"Überwiegend deutsche und sehr wenig Französisch," you looked up at Ren nervously not knowing if he understood you or not. "Ryan and I only ever spoke German to each other. Learning French was just so I could please my family."

"Interesting," Ren hummed. "Hux is the one that is fluent in different languages. German and French being just two of many."

"Fitting of him," you murmured. "And you don't speak any other language?"

"Nien," he looked at you with a slight smile. "That's all I've gotten from Hux when he'd be screaming at Mitaka for fucking something up."

The two of you had fallen silent. Both of you were simply huddled together, looking out the window at the cityscape that lie before you. When the clock on the mantel chimed 12, Ren moved from the couch and pressed a kiss to the crown of your head. He had his meeting with Snoke and Hux, leaving you to do nothing but sit in the lounge room and stare out at the skyscrapers. And answer the phone when the land line in the kitchen started ringing. Ren never told you whether or not you were supposed to, so you quickly moved to pick up the cordless that was in the foyer. 

Tentatively you pressed the talk button and brought the phone to your ear. "Hello?"

"Ben? Don't tell me you got a sex change too."

It was a man's voice on the other side, and you could hear a woman in the background talking. "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number, Sir."

"No, I don't have the wrong number," the man sighed. "Kylo Ren - Ben - I need to talk to him."

"He's in a meeting."

Another sigh then the line went quiet for a moment. "Just tell him his father wants to talk to him when he's through with his meeting."

The line went dead, and you stood there in shock trying to rap your mind around what you just heard. Turning on your heel to leave the foyer, you yelped when you nearly ran right into Kylo's chest. 

"Who was on the phone?" he sounded pissed, and looked more than a little flustered from his meeting with Snoke and Hux. The next thing you wanted to do was cause Ren to take a tantrum. "Aurelie," he growled out. "Answer me."

"Y-Your father? He said he needed to talk to you once you were through with your meeting."

Ren grabbed the phone from your hand and put his hand at the small of your back to usher you into the lounge room. 

"I'm sorry If I wasn't supposed to answer the phone, Kylo-"

"I'm not mad at you. My parents just really piss me."


	8. Meet The Parents Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader meets the parents! maybe with some smut thrown in for my own entertainment. who knows, maybe even Ren and Hux go at it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I'm not dead, I've just been sick for a long while. Though I'm updating this, I still have no idea where it's going. Sorry that this update is kind of small. I just feel like it's taking forever to write. I can't believe how well this is going. I can't thank everyone enough for all the kudos and comments! Enjoy guys, and let me know what you think! ^^
> 
> Now for your regular scheduled (not really) Kylux/reader trash???

The moment Hux walked into the penthouse later that evening, he began complaining of Kylo taking a tantrum every time he and Hux had a meeting with Snoke. From where you sat on the couch, you bit at your bottom lip to keep from laughing as the two of them bickered. Since your time in the penthouse, a day hasn't gone by where Hux and Ren didn't argue about something. Well, it was usually just Hux yelling and Kylo not paying any mind to him at all. When you heard a door slam shut, you knew they took their argument to another room so you wouldn't have to listen to them. 

While they were having their screaming match, you walked around the empty rooms of the penthouse that you were aloud in. You would have been working to pack your suitcase for the upcoming weekend, but unfortunately, you could hear General Ginger and Darth Tantrum screaming from the master bedroom. Ren was just going to have to wait for you to pack your things before you could leave for his parents house. Speaking of that, you weren't exactly looking forward to it, considering Ren had a burning hate for his parents. His cousin, however, he must have cared for her else he wouldn't have been dragging you with him to celebrate her graduating from college. No matter, you weren't looking forward to an awkward weekend with Ren's parents, whether he got along with them or not. 

Before you moved back into the lounge room, you settled on pouring yourself a glass of wine then sitting before the wall-to-ceiling window until Hux and Ren were through screaming at each other. The moment you turned toward the lounge room, you nearly collided into the 6'3 woman towering over you. You looked up and smiled sheepishly when she glared down at you with passive blue eyes. 

"Where's Ren and Hux at?" Phasma looked away from you long enough to scope around the penthouse. "I pulled the car up front, just as Ren wanted."

"They're um... well, having a screaming match in the bedroom."

The blonde's nose wrinkled in disgust. "They're fucking aren't they?"

You opened your mouth to say something, but set your glass of wine down and gestured toward the bedroom. "I'll go see what they're doing," you said, being that you were now curious. 

And Phasma was right. You heard laboured breathing as you slowly padded down the hall to the bedroom. Quiet groans filtered past the door and only got louder once you had your hand on the doorknob. The moment you pushed the door open, your eyes settled on Ren splayed below Hux as the ginger rode his cock slowly. Ren's large hands grasping Hux's slim waist. All you could think about while watching them, was being between the two, with Ren's hands on your waist and Hux's at your hips. 

When both men glanced over at you, faces flushed and mouths slightly agape, you felt a blush slowly creeping up your neck to your face. You quickly looked toward your feet, not wanted them to see the tell-tale sighs of arousal written all over your face. 

"P-phasma pulled the-"

"Get over here," Ren ordered, Hux stilling and digging his perfectly clipped nails into Ren's chest. "Take your pants off and sit on my face. Facing Hux."

Quickly, so Ren wouldn't get upset with you then deny you release, you worked to pull you jeans off along with your panties. As soon as you were at Ren's reach, the man seized you by the hips and hoisted you onto the bed. Your breath hitched when those larger hands held your hips tightly in place, his tongue licking through your slick folds. When he began relentlessly sucking and stroking your clit, you braced your hands against his broad chest, struggling to keep yourself upright from the white hot pleasure coursing through you. 

Before you, Hux once again began riding Ren's cock, moaning softly when he'd sink back down onto the thick length. Ren groaned at the feeling of Hux's tight heat enveloping over his cock, the vibrations from his voice causing you vision to white out in pleasure. You and Hux moaned in unison when Ren picked up his thrusts, and began fucking you on his tongue. 

"Touch me," Hux took your hand and guided it to his stiff cock, with the head almost purple and leaking pre-cum. 

With Ren all but torturing you with that sinful tongue, you could barely focus enough to keep stroking Hux's cock, let alone kiss the ginger when he grasped you by the chin. The kiss was messy, with your teeth knocking together as Hux deepened the kiss. The ginger groaned into your mouth as he came, grinding his cock into your hand as his seed splattered across Ren's shredded stomach. It didn't take long for you to come after that. As Ren groaned when he came, the vibrations from his groans initially threw you over the edge. 

Moving off of him, Ren sat up, licking his lips and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. You laid at his side, trying to catch your breath, only to have it catch in your throat once again when Ren seized you in a deep kiss. You tasted yourself on his lips and tongue, but mostly your senses were overcome by the distinct taste that was Kylo Ren. 

"I know you have to pack your suitcase still, so get to it, Miss. Aurelie," Ren said, nipping at your lip playfully. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along," Hux had pulled himself from Ren, and was picking up his discarded suit from the floor. 

"Nope," You felt Ren's eyes on you while you maneuvered through the room. "I don't need you watching me while I fuck Aurelie on the table in front of my parents."

You froze and turned your head sharply to Kylo, who was grinning at you from where he lounged on the bed. 

"You'll do no such thing!" Hux hissed. "You'll traumatize the girl and your family for the rest of their lives."

Ren chuckled as he stood from the bed and pulled on his boxers that were at the end of the bed. "Well, I wont fuck her in front of them, but I cant guarantee that they won't hear us at some point."

 

"I'll see you Sunday," Hux said, helping you into the passenger seat of Ren's car. "If he does anything that make you uncomfortable, call me or Phasma."

"I think I'll be okay," you placed a kiss against Hux's cheek. Hux must have known you were lying by the reluctant look in his eyes as he shut the car door.

You anticipated the weekend ahead to be awkward and uncomfortable. Ren already seemed frustrated, when you hadn't even left the building yet. Still, he tried his best to smile at you lightly, and grasped your hand in his. The only thing he told you about when you would meet his parents, was;

"You not to say a word to them, or answer any of their questions. You only answer to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr now @uberphas! I have yet to post this story on there... I think. I can't keep up with all of my sin.


End file.
